A Day in the Life of Korra
by Meggyboo92
Summary: Korra goes dress shopping with Asami.


Tonight was a full moon and Korra knew that she probably wouldn't be getting any sleep. After tossing and turning she gave up and went to the cliff that overlooked Yue Bay. She sat there for what felt like forever until she felt a chilling breeze that brought her out of her thoughts. She knew that she should go inside but decided that she didn't feel like getting up. She was staring out at the water seemingly deep in thought. When then sun started to rise she knew that everyone else would be rising soon as well. She got up and started to walk around the island. The entire time thinking about what she was doing a one year earlier. She was back in the South Pole training for her firebending test. Now she was in Republic City, she has an amazing boyfriend, and she has friends who love and support her no matter what. Back at the South Pole her only friend was her polar bear-dog. She sighed with content and walked to the dining room. After eating breakfast, Korra told Tenzin that she was going into the city and would be back later. She decided to take the ferry because she was too tired to bend herself across the water. She promised Asami that she would meet her at the Jasmine Dragon at six in the morning. Much to Korra's displeasure, she had to go dress shopping for the gala next month and Asami told her they should start getting their outfits together.

After having tea, Korra and Asami headed towards the shopping district where they went into a store named Chic Boutique. Korra was browsing the racks of dress but didn't like any of them.

"What about these?" Asami asked while gesturing to the six dresses she picked out for Korra.

"Too puffy, too pink, too short, too tight, too…complex" Korra said while pointing to each one of the dresses individually.

"Ok, well, what about this one?" the green eyed girl asked.

Korra's eyes widened. It was perfect. It was obviously water tribe. It was strapless and went to the floor. _I will definitely have to wear that with a pair of heels or else it will be dragging the on the ground, _Korra thought while cursing her shortness.

* * *

After trying on the dress and checking out, Korra went to the docks. Asami took Korra's dress because Korra would be getting ready at her house. When Korra got back to the island she was greeted with a site she hardly ever saw, Mako was playing with Ikki and Meelo. He hadn't noticed her yet, he looked like he was having fun. After about ten minutes, Mako finally noticed Korra. He left the airbender kids and rushed towards Korra and quickly enveloped her in a hug.

"What was that for, City Boy?" she asked after they parted.

"I was worried. Where were you?" he asked.

"I was with Asami. Remember? I told you we were going dress shopping."

"Yeah, Tenzin told me you left at five thirty this morning. It's now four in the afternoon. Shouldn't you have been done hours ago?" he asked.

"Yeah, I didn't like any of the dresses" she stated.

"Well did you end up finding one" he asked.

"Yeah it's blue and strapless" she explained.

"Can I see it" he asked.

"No," she sighed, "Asami has it since I'll be getting ready at her house….and I was too lazy to carry it home."

"Well, I'm just glad you're ok" he stated as he kissed her temple. She just smiled.

Korra lay down and just stared at the sky. Mako soon followed suit wrapping his arms around her waist. She moved her head so that his arm was like a pillow. After only 15 minutes of lying there in peaceful silence, Korra was deep in sleep. Mako just smiled at his sleeping girlfriend. He concluded that she was tired from shopping with Asami all day. He swore she could fall asleep anywhere at any time. He sighed with content and stared at the sky. Soon, he too fell sleep. They were both in pure bliss.

* * *

**Okay. There was my first fanfic. How was it? Please try to be nice, while being truthful.** **I hope you liked it.**

**If you love avatar or legend of korra come follow my blog on tumblr. its under the same name as my fanfiction name, meggyboo92. ok i'm done with my shameless self-promotion**

**~Megan**


End file.
